1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child safety seat, and more particularly to a child safety seat having a safety-belt clamping device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various child safety seats having different designs are available. However, most child safety seats are fastened directly to a car seat by a safety belt without assistance of other auxiliary devices. This results in insufficient stability and troublesome assembly and disassembly.